Under the Pear Tree
by mischief-monkey
Summary: The same enchanting goddess who dedicated her whole being into her orchard is in fact, a bewitching young male. Reborn! characters as Metamorphoses characters. Forbidden Fruit Series AU RL one-sided 54L 33L


**Title: Under the Pear Tree**

**Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! x Metamorphoses**

**Pairing: RebornxLambo, one-sided KoyoxLambo RyoheixLambo**

**Genre: Romance**

**Status: Oneshot**

**Warning: Gender-bender, shameless smut, un-beta'd**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and I'm not making any money. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira-sensei. Metamorphoses belongs to Ovid.**

**Under the Pear Tree**

In ancient Roman religion and myth, Pomona was depicted as a beautiful goddess of fruitful abundance. However, those records were wrong. The same enchanting goddess who dedicated her whole being into her orchard is in fact, a bewitching young male. He had glossy sable locks that curled and teased around the nape of his lithe neck. His skin was that of creamy beige, a healthy glow from working in the fields. His green eyes, electrifying, enticing all those who gazed up him.

And many did, be it gods or kings. They all flocked and swarmed around the wood-nymph, only to have their love scorned and dismissed over his own love for the garden and the culture of fruit.

One notable god was Silvanus, the tutelary deity of woods and fields. He would often give gifts of cattle to the young Pomona. He is of lush green hair, encapsulating his power of Forest Flame, and wine colored eyes with a hidden brashness. Though he was vigilant in his protection of the forests and lands, he was easily enraged and would break out in a rampage. A complete contradiction of the peaceful and cheerful god he was portrayed as. So Pomona simply paid him no mind, scorning his gestures of love.

Another notable example was the first king of Latium, Picus. He was known for his astonishing skill in augury (coming from a long line of priests) and horsemanship. He was of dark skin, scarred from war. He had cropped silver hair and gunmetal eyes alight with a brazen fire. He was an extreme man who fought head on, living life to the fullest. He had that same audaciousness and rage Pomona despised in Silvanus. So he turned him down, scorning his screams of_ 'love to the extreme!'_

However, Vertumnus, god of season, change, and plant growth, fell in love with the diligent Pomona. Though he epitomizes earthly properties, he was of deathly pale skin and wing-back jet inked hair with lucid obsidian eyes. Among his other traits, he was a master of disguises. Using his pet chameleon, his skills in masquerade is limitless.

Often, he disguised himself as a reaper, bringing Pomona corn in a basket with Leon transformed as green hay-band tied around him. Sometimes, he would bring an ox-goad in his hands as an offering to help Pomona with farming, Leon transformed as a green harness. He would then use Leon as a pruning hook, carrying the green tool as he impersonated a vine dresser. Again, he will use Leon as a ladder, carrying the green steps on his shoulders under pretense of gathering apples. Occasionally, he will trudge along as a discharged soldier, holding up Leon as a green fishing-rod as if he was going fishing.

He becomes weary of this fruitless approach. Though gaining admission in the orchard in itself is an achievement no other being can claim, for Pomona is not above locking up his garden from any men, the routine sight of the young beauty only fired his unquenchable hunger.

So one day, he came in a guise as an infant, his form cloaked under dark robes, his cheeks puffy as his obsidian gaze becomes wide with childish wonder. He carries with him Leon as a green mallet. He enters the secured orchard without fail, finding Pomona tending after a pear tree.

"It does you credit, my dear Pomona." He hums, admiring the ripe fruit. The young god jumped, startled at the high pitched murmur. He faced the infant, electric green eyes wide. Without another another word, Vertumnus sauntered over to Pomona and covered those pouty lips with his own. The kiss was fiery and hungry, so unlike an infant's kiss, but Pomona received it without much thought nonetheless, too occupied with his tree.

Vertumnus smirked, turning on his heels to sit on top a river bank. Opposite him was another pear tree with its trunks entwined with lush vines loaded with swelling grapes. He praised the tree and its associated vine equally.

"But," he said, "if the tree stood alone and had no vine clinging to it, it would lie prostrate to the ground. Why will you not take a lesson from the tree and the vine and unite yourself with someone?"

"The men who come to me are nothing but beasts who sees me as an unattainable prize." Pomona pursed his lips. However, seeing the green mallet, his expression softened, recalling times he'd find random tools of the same color. "And the plants, I simply have no time to entertain a lover."

"Why not dismiss those brutes and accept Vertumnus?" He clears his throat, raising a brow at the gaze Pomona paid to Leon. "I wish you would."

"No..." Pomona trailed with a shake of his head, he's vexed at the adult way the infant speaks, but nonetheless he explains. "He's taciturn and wavers, just like the seasons he protects. I'm afraid he will only leave once he had me, disappearing in the winds."

"Will you let a baby advise you?" Vertumnus inquired, becoming impatient with the younger's resistance. "I know Vertumnus as well as he knows himself. He is not a wandering deity but belongs to these mountains. Nor is he like those brutes who loves anyone they see and withdraw once they're satisfied, only to love the next soul they encounter. He loves you and only you. Add to this, he is strong and handsome, a master of assuming any shape he pleases and can make himself just what you command him to do."

"But my plants..." Pomona trailed again, biting his lips in thought. "You even praised them! Surely they'll suffer if I were to be with him instead!"

"No," Vertumnus shakes his head, becoming frustrated with the wood-nymph's dissent. "He loves the things that you do, delights in gardening and handles your pears in admiration. But _now_ he cares _nothing_ for fruits, nor flowers, _only you._ Take pity on him, _fancy him."_

Pomona was still reluctant, chewing on his bottom lip. Vertumnus released a shaky sigh, tempted to kiss those full lips. A wicked smirk gradually graced his own lips, eyes brightening at his ingenious idea.

"Remember, my dear Pomona," he makes his way towards the god with determined steps and in return, Pomona dropped to his knees in order to be eye level with him. "The gods punish cruelty and Venus hates a hard heart. Surely she will visit such offenses sooner or later. You've heard of the Cyprus tale of Iphis and Anaxarete?"

"Yes." Pomona gasped, fear for his orchard striking him. He frowned, feeling remorse and guilt at all of the love he scorned.

Iphis was a man of humble parentage who fell in love with the noble lady Anaxarete. Daily he would court her and begged her to return his passion only to have her mock him and laugh in his face. Unable to take his hopeless love, he killed himself, hanging lifelessly on her doorstep. But still, Anaxarete did not mourn nor grief, so Venus turned her into stone, just like her hard heart.

"Now think of these, my dear, and accept Vertumnus as your lover." The wicked smirk on Vertumnus' face turned into a wide grin at the younger's faltering will. With his pudgy hand, he grasped the other's shoulders, obliging the god to look at him. "So may neither the vernal frosts blight your young fruits, nor furious winds scatter your blossoms!"

With that, he dropped his guise, appearing in front of his beloved in his original form, no longer an old woman, but a comely youth. He appeared to the younger like a sun bursting through the sky. A cocky smirk plastered on his face as he saw the awe on the smaller god's face.

"What do you say, my bride?" Obsidian eyes glowed, daring the elusive male to refuse.

But there was no need for such threats, Pomona nodded demurely, placing a soft kiss on his thin lips as he surrendered himself, melting in a mutual flame.

Coal-like orbs glimmered nefariously, boldly pressing his body against the younger's, eliciting a furious blush on those beige cheeks. He took the rounded chin in his hand, pulling his love's cherub face closer to him as his other arm wrapped possessively around thin hips. Their gaze locks and he lowers his eyes, taking those coral lips in his. Slowly, he nibbles on the pouty lips, his tongue swiping and tasting the other as he tried to solicit entrance.

Pomona gasped, a soft moan escaping his lips as he parts his mouth. His pink tongue seized by the god's mouth, sucking on his wet muscle. He couldn't contain the beet red flush all over his face, whimpering lowly in his throat. Goodness it was his first ever real kiss! The first kiss every being seem to swoon and crave for. He couldn't take the heat rushing all over his body and he feels his knees weaken, abruptly collapsing against the taller god.

And the older takes him, roaming his hands all over his body, touching and caressing flesh non had the opportunity to ever gaze on. Little by little, his white robes are peeled off his form, dropping useless on the grass. The same goes for the god's black robes and they gasp as beige skin met alabaster, a delicious warmth their bodies emit one another. They rub against each other, tumbling under the shade of a pear tree without breaking their kiss.

It was so fiery, so hungry, so hot! Truly unlike an infant's kiss! Vertumnus was grinding their hips together, laving his tongue down his chest. Wandering fingers seek his entrance, pressing and tracing along his hole. He feels himself become consumed by pleasure, his hand grasping at the bony wrist, forcing the digits to plunge inside his body.

_"Please...!"_ He doesn't know what he's begging for, he just wanted to pacify this flame that's racking throughout his body. He felt his lover smirk against his skin as he replaced his fingers with his cock. He rutted against the hard shaft, wanting so much for the void inside him to be filled.

"How impatient, my dear Pomona." Nonetheless, Vertumnus thrusted inside the puckered hole, grunting at the tight, slick, heat.

"More!" The younger moaned, throwing his head back from the penetration.

"As you wish." A bite to the beige neck, snapping his hips in a fast staccato. He keeps driving his cock faster, deeper, wanting more of that delicious friction.

"UHN...!" Pomona chokes on a moan, trashing his head side to side, his sable locks bouncing, his electric eyes rolls to the back of his head. He doesn't know what to do with his hands so he clutches on his lover's shoulders, nails biting at the creamy skin. "Vertumnus! Please...! I c-can't!"

His lover is tightening around him and he pulls out, flipping his lover on his hands and knees.

_"W-what are... you doing! Don't stop!"_

He clutches at the insistent hips and he plunges his cock back in the velvety cavern. A piercing shriek echoed in the orchard and he chuckles at the sound, continuing his merciless pace. He angles each slam of his cock to his lover's prostate, the inner walls squeezing around him with each strike.

"Something...! S-s-something's coming!" Pomona feels lightheaded, falling bonelessly on his forearms, he can't feel his legs, the strong grip the only thing keeping his ass up. A compressed coil is swirling viciously in the pit of his stomach, dispersing to his core and all of his nerve endings. White hot seed spurts on the grass bellow him and he lets out a pleasured sob, tears falling to his cheeks. He's never felt anything _so good!_

The clenching on his cock was too much and he kept ramming into the suffocating heat, emptying himself. He grunts his release and melts against his beloved, relishing in the post climax bliss. He pulls his lover flush against him, their sweaty bodies sticky and sultry as he pressed a chaste kiss on the pouty lips, eliciting a small giggle.

Leon suddenly jumped between their embrace, lying lazily on his master's lover.

"Oh!" Pomona looked at the green chameleon, brows raised. His misty gaze eying his lover. "He looks familiar?"

"Leon, my pet chameleon, master of disguise." He regards with a proud smirk. Electric green eyes widen, alight with understanding.

"You made me wait forever!" A playful slap.

"What are you talking about?" The older god frowned, wrapping his arms tighter around the wood-nymph.

"You would come to my orchard under some weird costume everyday, but you wouldn't even try to court me!"

"I was too busy being stealthy." He deadpanned, grabby hands sneaking to his lover's ass.

"Hey!" The younger pursed his lips, but regardless he leans to the touch, purring happily. The older god flipped him to his back, his sinewy form looming over him, a hungry grin plastered on his face. Their lips met in a loving kiss, a new flame burning deeply. Suddenly, his eyes snaps open, trying to break the kiss to no avail.

"W-wait! My plants! Stingy bastard!"

_Author's Note: The pear is a fruit in the Garden of Eden and a potential Forbidden Fruit. __In Greek and Roman mythology, pears are sacred to three goddesses: Hera (Juno to the Romans), Aphrodite (Venus to the Romans), and Pomona, an Italian goddess of gardens and harvests. So I decided to share the tale of Vertumnus and Pomona. Of course the tale itself doesn't mention the pear, but in fact says 'apple.' However, in some context, 'apple' can mean 'fruit' so, I chose to take it as that and depict the 'fruit' as a pear... I hope that wasn't too confusing? (haha)_


End file.
